This is My Idea Of Fun
by raurassexiness
Summary: As royals, Austin and Ally are forced to get married to merge kingdoms. But one problem... they've hated each other since they were eight years old and would pass at nothing to annoy the other over the years. Auslly AU.


**Yea idk what this is…**

**I've been in a real 'Auslly as royals' phase, for a while and to prove it I have another one coming. **

**This is based off of 'This is my Idea' from The Swan Princess. Tbh, I first heard this song in a fan edit my sister showed me. And I thought that this was a cute idea for Auslly.**

**Also, Mimi and Lester are different from the parents in the movie, as Mimi and Lester seem to care more about their kids' happiness over politics.**

**Yea I have sooooo many one shots in my docs that have been in the works since last year, no joke.**

**So let's get on with it!**

**I talk too much!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_(Age 8)_

The sound of a horse whinny, alerted the King along with his guards. He straightened his posture and took a regal pose as his long-time royal friend from a neighbouring kingdom entered his grand steel gates.

The footmen rushed at the door of the carriage and King Lester Dawson smiled as he spotted a foot step out and a flash of blonde hair.

"Queen Miriam! It's a pleasure to have you in Galora!" Lester called out as she fully stepped out and turned to look at her long-time friend who had aged quite a lot in the years she had not seen him.

"No need to be so formal Lester. Just because I haven't seen you in almost a decade, doesn't mean that we are strangers!" Mimi joked nudging the King. In that moment, they appeared to be friendly commoners instead of royalty. The King laughed and pulled her in to formally kiss her cheek.

The last few times they had seen each other was the unfortunate passings of their respective partners. It was truly a devastating period as the four had known each other for years and often joked that they managed to synchronize the birth of their heirs. However, Lester had lost his wife Penelope, Penny as they liked to call her, due to a problem with the birth of their child, and Mike and Mimi had attended the devastating funeral. A year after, Lester and Mimi had then reunited for the sudden death of Micheal, leaving Mimi and their year old son.

Now, 7 years later the pair was reuniting and for once it was not something depressing. It was a little desperate, and plenty exciting, but not depressing. Since, it has been years since their last reunion, Lester invited Mimi and her son to spend the summer vacation in Galora, and Mimi was more than happy to accept, especially as it meant their children would get the chance to bond.

"I know. I have been meaning to visit Bellros, but I've been quite busy looking after Allison. Although the nannies can take care of her, I can't stand to part with her. She has become quite a handful, over these last few years." Lester shook his head lovingly when he thought about his only daughter. Mimi laughed and nodded.

"I know the feeling. Austin has had my hands and the hands of his many nannies, tied since his birth." She exclaimed.

"It's funny how we are referencing our children as they are the topic of our meeting today." Lester pointed out and Mimi chuckled.

"Yes, I don't think they've ever met. Except for when they were merely infants." She exclaimed and turned to look at the carriage to see that her son had not left the carriage yet. She shook her head at her stubborn son, he had not wanted to leave his kingdom and he was being completely rude to neighbouring kingdom's King and princess, who also had yet to appear.

Mimi shot Lester an awkward smile before calling out to her son. "Austin! Come and greet King Lester." A loud sigh was heard before the carriage door flung open and the prince jumped out. Mimi rolled her eyes at her son's rude behaviour and thanked God that Lester was a good friend of hers and it wasn't a kingdom they weren't allies with.

Austin really didn't want to be here. He wanted to stay in Bellros and play with his best friend, Dez. He did not want to spend his whole summer in Galora, where he was forced to get along with the Princess, who he had never officially met, but he was already annoyed with.

"Good morning, King Lester." The young blond prince bowed. Lester nodded and returned the greeting. "My oh my, Mimi, look at how big he has gotten." Lester mused before continuing, "Allison should be here at any moment." Lester smiled nervously before peering behind him.

Shortly after the doors opened and a young girl was escorted out. Mimi gushed at the young princess. "Oh Lester! She is so beautiful!" she cooed as the girl descended the stairs and Lester smiled proudly. Austin scoffed and shook his head and Mimi shoved him slightly.

"Pleasure to meet you, Queen Miriam." Ally curtsied and Mimi returned the greeting. Austin scoffed again and Ally immediately looked at the blond boy next to the queen, and grimaced at his rude behaviour.

Allison had never officially met the prince, but her father told her they were infants when they 'met'. However, she was hoping to spend time in their summer cabin, where her best friend Trish lived nearby. But, her father said, this year they were staying in the castle as they were expecting visitors and she was expected to bond with the prince. She already was not pleased with the thought of visitors, but if _this _was the prince she was forced to bond with, she knew she was going to hate this summer.

"Allison, this is Prince Austin." Lester introduced and Ally glared at the boy who glared back at her. It was clear neither of them wanted to be there.

Once Ally stood still next to her father, Mimi spoke up. "Austin, this is Princess Allison." Austin, however continued to glare.

The parents glanced at each other, and subtley shoved their respective children towards each other, encouraging a union.

Ally rolled her eyes and decided to be the bigger person and stuck her hand out. "Pleasure to meet you, Prince Austin."

After Mimi cleared her throat, Austin responded. "Likewise, Princess Allison." And he stared at her hand, not wanting to do what he was expected to do. However, with a scolding whisper from his mother, he leaned forward and kissed the princess' hand, causing both to immediately grimace and gag. The pair wiped their hands and lips, respectively and allowed their thoughts to consume their head.

'_I can't believe I'm stuck with her all summer.'_

'_I bet he thinks he's stronger than me. But he doesn't know that I can wrestle.'_

'_She looks like a brat.'_

'_He looks conceited.'_

'_I think I would be lucky if I had chickenpox.' _They thought as they continued to glare at each other, mentally cursing the other.

Lester, again, glanced nervously at Mimi and nudged his daughter. "So happy you can come." She greeted with a plastered on a smile.

With another nudge from his mother he responded, "So happy to be here."

'_Oh how I'd like to run!' _They thought.

"Oh, stop your pouting children! This summer will be fun!" Mimi clapped as Lester nodded and led the visiting allies inside.

Ally pulled Austin back, quite roughly as she whispered in his ear, so their parents wouldn't hear. "This is _not_ my idea of fun."

"I was thinking the same thing, _Princess_." He teased.

The two scoffed at each other, before not-so-gently nudging the other.

-.-.-.-.

"The children seem to get along, quite nicely." Mimi sarcastically stated while plating a scone, the sound of the children's screams in the background.

Lester peered over Mimi's shoulder, where the children seemed to be driving the nannies mad, as they pounced and pushed each other seeing who would fall first.

Lester shook his head while swallowing his mouthful of tea. "I hope they eventually bond. Both of our kingdoms are beginning to face the effects of the recession. If we do not want our people to suffer, it is best to join our kingdoms." He stated and Mimi nodded, knowing that it had to be done.

A loud thud was heard, followed by an 'Owww' and Lester pinched the bridge of his nose after witnessing the source of the noise. It appeared that Ally had tackled Austin to the ground. Austin however, pushed her off and tackled her, not caring that she was a girl.

"We'll join our lands, if the arrangement clicks." Lester stated, starting to doubt their plan.

Mimi, the more hopeful of the two, shook her head, "My dear Lester, that's my point. Have faith! These two will get along, they're merely children."

"I'm glad, we've decided to set our children up, that way we do not have to go through the stress of finding suitors, when they are older. This is such good parenting!" he teased, yet they both knew he meant it.

"And politics!" Mimi added and held up her teacup to clink it with the King's.

The screams of their children never ceased, and it appeared that the children engaged in a slapping war. Austin then tried to get the upper hand by tugging at Ally's brunette curls.

"Austin's a good boy, he's just a bit wild." Mimi stated with a nervous smile.

"Well, that's one thing they have in common!" Lester joked as a scream was heard from outside.

"This is my idea of a match!" Mimi exclaimed as she once again, clinked her cup with Lester's. Ally yanked at Austin's hair causing him to yelp.

"We should probably retrieve our children before they kill each other." Lester stated and Mimi nodded.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_(Age 12)_

From that day 4 years ago, Mimi and Lester visited the other's respective kingdoms but never for a long period of time. However, this year, Lester and Mimi decided that similarly to 4 years ago, they would spend the summer together, especially as the children were older now.

Only, this time Lester and Ally were staying in Bellros, much to the dismay of the children. They had hated spending time together when they were 8 and they were NOT looking forward to spending yet another summer together.

Lester checked the time as he waited by the carriage, ready to leave. He sighed and jogged to his daughter's bedroom chamber, knocking quite roughly. "Good heavens child! Don't dawdle! We can't keep Austin waiting!" he exclaimed exasperatedly.

Ally rolled her eyes, flipping the page of her book. "Father, I haven't packed or washed my hair, and you _know _I get motion sickness from riding in the carriage. I simply can't go!" she replied, not moving from her position on the bed.

Lester rubbed his temples and sighed, in an attempt to calm himself down. Although, she was coaxed into conceding, it was always a challenge getting her to agree to leave. He knew it was simply a problem with Austin, as she never complained or fussed when they had to ride in a carriage to visit their summer cabin.

-.-.-.-.-..-

"The Dawsons are on their way!" Mimi stated as she noticed that Austin had yet to get ready. He didn't respond and instead continued to practice his aim with the bow and arrow.

Mimi scoffed and motioned to the dartboard that had a drawing of Ally attached to it, that her son was currently aiming at. "Is that the respect you're showing?"

Austin scoffed, "Relax mother. It's not like I'm actually going to aim at her. But, if you make me kiss her hand again, I swear I'm going to be sick." He said before aiming at the dartboard again.

"Austin, I expect that you show Allison, respect, regardless if you like her or not. She is a princess, and I expect that you and Dezmond treat her as such." Mimi responded, referencing Austin's friend, who she hoped would allow Ally to play with them and not exclude her as they usually did, when she visited.

Austin laughed bitterly, "No promises." He replied before setting the arrow flying, the arrow landing directly on Ally's face in the drawing. Austin pumped his fist in the air triumphantly.

Mimi sighed and closed his bedroom door. It was clearly going to be a challenge.

-.-.-.-.-

Much like Austin had honestly said, he made it his mission to exclude Ally from Dez and his games.

It was Ally's last day in Bellros and the boys were currently trying to hide from the brunette, just to annoy her. "We've tried all summer but we just can't lose her." Austin ranted to his friend as they ran from their previous hiding spot, when the princess spotted them.

"Guys, wait up!" Ally called out tiredly as she followed the boys.

Dez felt bad for the princess and slowed his pace, grabbing the blond's arm. "We should play with her. We've practically excluded her from everything." The redhead stated and the prince rolled his eyes but waited for the princess to catch up to them.

"We should play, capture the flag. In teams! I pick Dez!" Austin remarked.

Ally rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "You know, it's not logical to play in teams as it's three of us. One of us will be left out, and that _person_ is always _me_!"

Austin smirked, "Oh _Princess_, you know that's exactly why I suggest we play in teams, as when picking teams I would _never_ choose you." He and Dez laughed.

Ally scoffed but conceded in playing the game anyways, not wanting to show weakness.

The 'teams' went to hide their flags and Ally decided to hide hers in the kitchen, knowing they won't go in there. After about twenty minutes of waiting, she decided to leave her flag unwatched. She knew it was a risk but she feared the boys had done something like trick her into hiding so they can run off and ignore her.

She narrowed her eyes when she saw the boys laughing and pointing from their beloved tree-house, the blue blanket acting as a flag waving proudly from the window. Ally sighed but swished her head to look for the rope-ladder.

"Looking for this?" Austin smirked holding out the ladder long enough for her to see and then pulling it back in.

Ally shook her head and decided to climb the tree without the ladder. Has Austin forgotten that she's not a typical girly princess?

Austin's smile faltered when he saw that she actually was attempting to climb the tree. He thought when she noticed the ladder missing, she would've given up and walked away. He then reached behind him for plan b.

He held up a sign saying 'No Girls Allowed!' outside the window. She stopped mid-climb to read it before rolling her eyes and reaching for another branch to climb. She was now holding onto a branch that was close to the window of the tree-house, so she was practically in line with the boys.

"You'd think, she'd take a hint and learn to read. It says 'No girls allowed' smarty-pants!" Austin joked.

Ally scoffed. "So then how am I supposed to get the flag? This really isn't fair!" she called out.

"I really do not care!" he mocked and stuck out his tongue.

Suddenly, the branch that Ally was holding onto shook and panic flooded her eyes. The branch, not being able to hold her weight for long, began breaking. Before anyone could think or react, Ally realized she was falling and grabbed onto the first thing that her hand caught onto, which unfortunately, was Austin's shirt. This sent the brunette falling backwards, and her weight dragging the blond with her.

The two fell to the ground with a loud thud and their deafening screams as well, that caused the nannies as well as the parents themselves rushing out into the garden.

They sighed and shook their heads once they realized, their two children had fallen out of the tree house, probably due to a disagreement.

"Way to go, genius." Austin choked out in pain, clutching his ankle that was surely broken.

"If you just left the ladder out, then we wouldn't be in this mess, jerk." Ally spat back before wincing at the excruciating pain in her shoulder.

The nurses ran out, and picked up the children, to tend to their wounds and break up the fight.

After they were all banded up, it was time for Ally to leave to head back to her kingdom.

"I feel so happy to go back home. This summer was the worst and no fun at all." Ally spat at the blond and motioned at her arm in a cast.

"Trust me princess, anything involving _you_, is not my idea of fun." Austin responded, holding onto his crutches.

The two glared at each other and scoffed and with that they parted.

Mimi and Lester shook their heads and sighed at their stubborn children, before bidding farewell to each other and going their separate ways.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_(Age 16)_

The maids at Moon's palace chatted away as they cleaned the various rooms, preparing for the arrival of the Dawsons. As per usual, during they visit each other throughout the course of the year but spend summers together.

"Oh I'm sure, Princess Allison has gotten even more beautiful since we've last seen her!" Lili gushed.

"It's only been a couple months since she's visited, Lili. What, I want to see is what they manage to fight about this time. Those two always manage to squabble about something." Camila shook her head.

"I'm pretty sure the only thing they could agree on, is that spending summers together are a bad idea." Lily added on and the two maids laughed.

The third maid sighed and joined in on the conversation. "I just don't see why they can't stand each other. I mean, it's not like they can do much about the future union of the kingdoms, they've practically been married since they were infants!" Madelaine exclaimed before continuing. "However, even though they are _arranged_ to wed, it's so obvious that they are meant to be together!"

"Not to mention that they make a gorgeous couple!" Lili added on, causing the other two maids to nod furiously in agreement.

The entrance of the butler James, interrupted their chatter. "The Dawsons are here!" he stated before moving towards the entrance.

"Here goes another summer." Camila sighed as the maids moved to greet the royalty.

-.-.-.-.-.-

As the prince and princess aged, so did their banter. Unlike the classless insults they threw at each other as children, their banter now consisted of witty comebacks and intelligent remarks. Their banter had also bordered on the _flirtier_ side much to their parents delight as they considered it flirting and much to the maids' amusement.

It was obvious that their banter had become less to repel the other as when they were children, and more to tease or annoy the other.

Ally and Austin had aged into good-looking young royals, which didn't go unnoticed by the other, yet they would never admit it as their hatred for the other masked any sort of physical attraction.

It annoyed Austin that his own guards and staff took a liking to Ally. He heard laughing coming from the drawing room one summer evening and he entered to see his seamstress, Celia, laughing and chatting with Ally as she tacked the dress she was fitting for.

"Oh, Austin. Celia stopped me and offered to sew me a dress, free of charge. Something about, not having a girl to work with." Ally said upon the blond's arrival, knowing that it will annoy him that his staff would openly interact with her as if they were friends.

Celia smiled. "I have always wanted to go out of my comfort zone and sew dresses, not just your garb, prince." She replied.

Soon it was constantly a fashion show, as it appeared that everyday Ally got a new gown and when Celia would send her off to try it on, she would try to get Austin to try on his wear too. Austin would glare as Celia knew how much he hated trying on new clothes and especially if he had to do something as de-emasculating as modelling and posing as Ally would do. It appeared that his own seamstress was taking the side of his enemy.

Whenever, Celia would joke that Austin go try on his wear and model too, Ally would join in on the teasing. Beyond the teasing, Ally's impromptu fashion show consisted of her prancing around in her little gowned and it annoyed Austin how amazing her body had become and filled out over the years.

"Stop trying to get me to play dress up!" he exclaimed and walked off causing the princess and the seamstress to snicker behind his back.

-.-.-.

It appeared that Ally had Austin's whole staff wrapped around her finger, much to his chagrin.

He stood leaning on a pillar with his arms folded and glaring at the brunette's back.

Dez noticed his friend's annoyance and walked over to him to see what had him so upset. And what he saw had him smirking at his blond friend.

Ally was twirling her hair and seemed to be animatedly telling a story to a young castle guard in training. The castle guard, who was supposed to be alert and on post stood and laughed at what the young brunette was telling him.

Once Austin noticed his friend beside him he turned to him and scoffed taking on a look of disgust. "Look at her, she's always flirting with the castle guards. She's always looking for attention!" the blond stated as a laugh sounded from the pair across the room, which caused Austin's scowl to deepen.

Dez's smirk never faltered and he nudged the blond. "Or maybe you're jealous. I think you're really starting to like her." He teased.

Austin fake gagged and scoffed. "I think I'd like her better, if she were a troll. Or personally if she'd lose a game of cards, I don't think she's ever lost and it's time that changed." With that the blond leaned off the pillar and stepped forward a little.

"Hey, Princess!" he called out, causing the brunette to roll her eyes and pause her conversation with the lovely castle guard, but turn towards the blond. "I think it's time we had a rematch of last night's poker game." He exclaimed.

The brunette smirked and folded her arms, "You're on, blondie!" she challenged before they raced to the game room.

The redhead shook his head at the two. It was obvious Austin had said that to get her away from talking to the castle guard, and she was too enthusiastic to play a simple card game if she actually 'hated' the prince.

It was obvious that they liked each other and anyone could see that!

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Austin smirked to himself as he stared down at his hand of cards, it would appear that he would finally beat her. He looked up at her and she seemed straight-faced but he could see a pout forming. _Oh yeah, he beat her now!_

He cleared his throat. "Full house." He stated laying down his hand of cards. The brunette smiled and chuckled, actually chuckled.

"And I think I've won again." She stated causing the prince and his companion to eye her suspiciously. "Straight flush." She said coolly laying down her hand.

"Every time she's won!" Dez cried out throwing his cards on the table, while Austin seethed on the side.

Ally batted her eyelashes teasingly at the boys. "You know, this is actually fun." She teased.

Austin shook his head. "No! This is NOT fun." He exclaimed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_(Age 17)_

Although, he would never admit it, Austin quite enjoyed Ally's summer cabin. He was upset he didn't have Dez but at least he can annoy Ally, without being teased afterwards by his friend that he liked her. Though, her curly raven-haired friend Trish would often tag along and joke that they were 'meant to be' or some nonsense.

Austin and Ally weren't stupid, since they were children they knew their parents wanted them to marry and officially unite the kingdoms. Although, it seemed to be inevitable the two hated the idea of spending a future, far less for ruling two kingdoms, together. _That _made them hate each other more.

One thing, he liked specifically about her summer home, was that they had a large pool. Even though, he didn't have the company of his friend, he could spend hours upon hours of relaxing and swimming in the pool.

Ally took notice of this, and always 'conveniently' found herself sitting by the window that overlooked the pool, to read her book. He stepped out of the pool to dry off and Ally found herself ogling at his wash-board abs. He had bragged numerous times, that he trained with the knights, but it seemed that the training had done a number on his once-scrawny figure. His shoulders also seemed to get broader as well as his arms, more muscular as the years went by.

Ally didn't notice she had been openly staring at the blond prince and she especially didn't notice the knowing smirk of her best friend.

"Come on, Ally. Even you have to admit that Austin is extremely good looking!" Trish teased.

Ally scoffed and turned her attention to the Latina. "If his personality matched his looks then he would often be mistaken for an ogre." She stated before focusing her attention back to her novel.

Trish rolled her eyes at the stubborn princess and glanced at the blond, seeing a knowing smirk on his face as if he knew the brunette had been watching him.

-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The aging parents watched on as their children engaged in yet another argument. They couldn't believe that after all these years, the prince and princess still seemed to despise each other.

Surely a pair with that amount of attraction and chemistry would've gotten together by now.

They had subtley been giving the respective prince and princess tasks and bonding exercises fit for a king and queen to see how they would work and to see if they would pass the tests.

They excelled in their individual tasks to see if they were fit for the position of King and Queen. However, in their group tasks, they always managed to argue. It was clear to Lester and Mimi that it was less a problem that if their children were fit for the positions and more a problem of getting along.

"What if Allison doesn't go for the merger?" Lester whispered to Mimi, beginning to lose faith in their arrangement, especially as they approached the age where royals were typically coronated.

"Give it time, Lester." Mimi replied, having never lost faith in their plan.

-.-.-.-.-.

_(Age 18)_

Austin laughed triumphantly as he beat yet another knight. As the King in training, he had been sparring with the knights since he could pick up a sword. The knight slumped in defeat, yet bowed to the future King.

Queen Mimi entered the chamber in search of her son and the knights bowed accordingly. "Yes mother." Austin greeted as he took off his protective headgear.

"Lester and I are taking the carriage and going into the village for a couple hours to view an opera. Villagers of both kingdoms would be coming in to give their complaints and I would like you and Allison to take on the duty of listening to them."

Austin pursed his lips. He wasn't dumb, he knew this was another test to see how well Austin and Ally worked as King and Queen. However, he found it in his best interest not to go against his mother.

"Okay, mother. Anything else?" he sighed.

Mimi smiled, glad that her son complied so easily, knowing how much of a challenge it used to be to get him to do something as simple as greet her as she arrived. "Nope, that will be all. Lester and I leave shortly and Allison is at the piano. You can meet up with her and assemble in the meeting room." She replied before nodding and leaving.

Austin sighed and took off his other protective gear before walking to the drawing room, where Ally always went to play piano. As he neared the room, he heard the melodious tune on the piano and he stopped to listen. What stunned him even more was when he first heard her angelic voice.

He leaned against the doorway, just listening to her. Her eyes were closed and her voice blended in with the classical instrument beautifully. As she finished, without thinking he clapped, startling the brunette.

"My mother said my father sang that song to me as a baby, and she took over singing it to me as a child. Then I begged my tutor to teach me how to play it on the piano." He mused.

Ally smiled slightly. "I didn't know you knew how to play piano."

Austin nodded and walked over to where she sat at the piano. She instinctively moved aside on the bench and allowed him to sit next to her. He proceeded to play the first verse of the song she just played and Ally was shocked at how nimble and graceful his fingers moved across the keys to create a beautiful melody. Once he had finished he looked over at her with a small smile but it faltered when he saw the tears welling in her eyes.

"It's great that you knew you have memories of your father. I never met my mother and likewise, she never met me." She started. "My father always told me, my mother had an infinite love for piano and this was her favourite song to play. As I got older, he taught me how to play it." A stray tear fell from Ally's eye and Austin without thinking reached out and wiped it and his hand lingered on her cheek.

Ally blushed at the notion and Austin smiled.

As his mind started working again he removed his hand and cleared his throat. "My mother said that we are in charge of listening to the complaints today." He said and Ally nodded.

"We should probably go then." She concluded and he nodded getting up from the bench.

Both still blushed at the events that just happened.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Next!" Austin called out. He and Ally sat in the thrones as they listened to what had to be hundreds of visitors complaining.

The next group caused Ally's heart to drop. An angry man stood, roughly dragging two homeless looking children behind him.

"I found these two streetrats trying to steal my bread! Now remind these thieves the punishment for stealing!" he stated angrily.

The children shivered beside him and looked as though they were about to bawl. Ally's eyes filled with sympathy for the children. She looked over at Austin to see that he was straight-faced.

"Alright, sir I heard your complaint, now allow _me _to deal with the children."

"Fredrick!" Austin called out to his main guard.

"Austin-." Ally interjected not wanting him to harm the children but Austin lifted his hand to her as if to silence her. Ally scowled at him.

"Yes your highness." Fredrick reported.

"Escort these children to the kitchen and allow one of the cooks to give them a warm meal. Also request some blankets and a bath for these two, from the maids." Austin replied and the guard nodded. The children ran free from the vendor's grasp and followed the guard excitedly.

Ally's eyes widened in surprise and she smiled at Austin. Austin turned to look over at the princess and returned her smile.

"They are thieves! And they should be punished, not rewarded!" The vendor cried out.

"They are only children! Surely you can forgive them for wanting some food! They are probably starved!" Ally replied.

The man scoffed. "With all due respect Princess, I do not see why age should matter. A thief is a thief and punishment is required! Maybe you should let the stand-in King decide on a punishment, if you are too heart-broken to do anything about it."

"Enough!" Austin called out startling both the princess and the vendor. "That is no way to talk to the future queen!" The vendor opened his mouth to respond but Austin's voice boomed. "You may leave! And that wasn't a suggestion it was an order." The vendor scowled and walked off.

"Thank you." Ally started, impressed. Austin smiled at her and nodded. "But I could've handled it." She concluded.

"I'm sure you could've." He teased.

"I still don't like you." She replied.

"Right back at ya." He responded and she chuckled. "Next!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_(Age 19)_

Mimi and Lester knocked on their respective children's doors. This summer was spent in Bellros and with only a year until their children were expected to be coronated, they grew desperate.

"Allison! You are required in the drawing room!" Lester called out, annoyed.

-.-.

"Austin! Go to the drawing room now!" Mimi demanded a third time, tired of being polite.

It had seemed their children had been avoiding each other and that annoyed their parents to no end as they assumed that they had started getting along.

In actuality, they had been avoiding each other because they thought maybe they were getting along too well. After last summer, the two became muddled with confusing feeling of the other. Though, staying at the same castle for the summer, they had not seen the other and they intended to keep it that way.

For as long as they could remember they were told they'd someday wed. This sparked hatred between the two. That's all they've ever had towards each other; hatred. Every summer, every visit, every insult only fuelled one thing; hatred. And now they felt a new emotion towards each other. A new, scary, confusing emotion that neither wanted to accept.

Tired of their standing behind their children's locked doors, they ordered the maids to open the individual chambers with their master keys.

Lester grabbed Ally's wrist and pulled her out of her room. "Father, I'm sure I have a bruise with your fingerprints!" she gritted out and motioned to his iron grasp on her.

-.-.

Mimi practically dragged Austin to the drawing room and shoved him in. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He needed to get his emotions in check.

"I don't know, why Ally of all people. I could do so much better I am sure!" he exclaimed trying to escape but the door was locked. Both he and his mother knew that wasn't true, but he would say anything in his fury.

-.-.

Lester neared the drawing room door. "He's a good boy, and would make a wonderful King. Talk to him." Lester reasoned with her.

Ally scoffed. "King? He's so immature!" she cried out as he unlocked the door and pushed her in. She stared at the wooden door and sighed as she heard the lock click from the outside.

Ally jumped slightly as she turned around to see the blond that occupied her thoughts for a year. He sat at the piano bench.

"Oh, Austin. I didn't see you there." She placed a hand over her heart that beat rapidly for numerous reasons.

"Hey Ally." He greeted. Ally's brows furrowed.

"You've never called me Ally before. It was always _princess _or Dawson. But never Ally."

Austin shrugged and opened his mouth to respond before Ally cut him off. "It's nice."

Austin smiled and Ally could've sworn her knees buckled right there. She walked forward and sat on a couch opposite the piano bench.

Austin looked at her. He hadn't seen her for a year and he didn't think it was possible for a person to get even more beautiful in such a short span of time.

"So happy you can come." He greeted and smiled as he remembered the words of her 8 year old self. He got up and sat on the couch she sat on.

"So happy to be here." She teased and he chuckled, as she repeated _his_ words.

They looked at each other as they laughed and it was suddenly clear to them. They were the person the other has been dreaming about their entire lives. They were meant to be!

Suddenly the new emotion they were so scared and confused about now had a label. Love.

Austin moved a piece of hair that shifted as she laughed, behind her ear. His hand lingered and she smiled and began leaning in. He began leaning in too and as if the world stopped and time froze altogether, their lips met and it was magical.

After too short of a kiss, they pulled back and looked at each other. A smile breaking out on each of their faces as they knew exactly what was coming next, and they were excited for it.

-.-.-.

_(Age 21)_

"Austin! Get back here!" Ally cried out as she chased the blond. Unlike him, it wasn't easy for her to run as her gown often prohibited the movement, but that's never stopped her before.

"By order of the Queen, I demand you stop!" she ordered and he stopped running and stood still, his back still facing her.

She couldn't fight the smirk that took over her face and it turned into a smile as he turned around and she saw he had an identical smirk on his face.

"Or what?" he challenged as he neared her and began circling her.

Ally didn't respond and instead smirked back at him and also began circling him challengingly.

"You dare not respond to the King?! I should have you punished." he exclaimed, his smirk never faltering.

Ally narrowed her eyes at him. "You've only been a King for a week, and the power has already gotten to your head."

He stopped circling her, causing her to stop. He looked down at the item in his hand that was what caused their chase in the first place. Her new crown as Queen. "You want this back? I think an order of payment is in question." He teased.

Ally folded her arms. "As the Queen, there's nothing I can't give you." She replied.

Austin chuckled and shook his head smirking. "It's not so much as what the Queen can give me. But what my wife can." He replied.

She quirked a brow seductively. "Oh? And what can your _wife _offer you?"

Austin smiled. "I think you know." He replied before grabbing her hips and yanking her towards him and their lips met.

Their union of the kingdoms, had brought nothing but happiness to the people. In the short amount of time they had been King and Queen so far, they were proven to be selfless and benevolent rulers. As for being husband and wife, they never ceased to amuse their staff and their respective best friends, who claimed they were in the honeymoon phase after years upon years of sexual tension. They still teased each other, but this teasing was less like the insulting one as when they were younger and more on the flirty side. However, it was obvious to all that the newly crowned King and Queen had nothing but pure love for ach other.

Their lips crashed harshly and they immediately turned their heads to deepen the fiery kiss. Her hands wound themselves around his neck and his hands found their place on his hips. Their tongues duelled ferociously and with a quite harsh lip bite, Ally pulled away much too quick for Austin's liking.

Ally smiled teasingly and held up his crown. He raised his hands to his head to see that she had indeed taken it.

"I think it's time to see what the King and my husband, can offer _me._" Ally teased.

Austin smirked and grabbed her hips. "Oh baby, I'm about to show you _my_ idea of fun." He replied and she chuckled as he chased her all the way to their bedroom chamber.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Oh ma gawd! This took me sooooo long to write but I'm glad it's over.**

**I honestly think this is one of my fave things that I've EVER written. I love reading Auslly as royals so I thought I'd take a crack at it.**

**Please please please review, even if it's a one word comment. I worked so long and hard on this and it would mean the world to me!**

**Stay tuned for more although I have to admit, school will keep me occupied to I'll write when I can.**

**As for now it is 2:30 AM and I need to shower AND sleep.**

**Don't forget to fave and review!**

**As for now I'm out!**

**Peace!**


End file.
